


Not Every Demon Has A Tail

by TavecIncertum



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 7 - Fandom
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drink Spiking, Explicit Language, F/M, False Savior, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Physical Abuse, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: Nimi (OC) has found herself drugged, drunk and ready to blackout in front of the men that spiked her. All seems hopeless until an average, every-day southern boy sweeps in to save the day. With an oddly comforting smile and an easy way of talking, he helps Nimi escape the party and offers to take her home. She has no clue about his involvement.





	Not Every Demon Has A Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to do for an odd character favorite. Lucas was my favorite character from Resident Evil 7 and while I can't quite fathom writing smut for him, a little demented tale never hurt anybody. May or may not add to this at some time in the future. Let's just keep it a short one-shot for now.

“I need to get out of here,” Nimi thought, hand coming up sluggishly to grab her head. 

Lights and music overloaded her senses and the dusty cement floor started to swirl beneath her feet. Colored strobes lit up the room in flashes and fog made it that much more disorienting to step. 

A slim shoulder came to rest on the wall and honey colored eyes threatened to roll in their sockets. Her body felt heavy and nausea boiled in her gut as everything around her moved in a blur. 

At this point, she couldn't even remember the path it was going to take to get her out of the building. She knew she should have been more careful, but she wasn't and now she was paying the ultimate price. 

Thumping bass rattled her eardrums and made it impossible to form thoughts around it, buzzing and high pitched static tending to come to her ears in waves. She gripped her hair and dread had long settled into her core. 

Squinting eyes scanned the place and her vision fell to two men talking to one another and staring directly at her. An admittance of guilt? No, they were whispering and nodding and.. waiting. Oh god, they were waiting. They were waiting for her to collapse, weren't they? 

Memories compiled into her mind and she vaguely remembered their faces. They had been at the makeshift bar with her, talking and trying to get her to dance. Leave with them, that's what they wanted at the end and she had refused. There were drinks after that, a row of shots poured line after line for everyone who was gathered around. Had she started flirting with them? 

Half-digested alcohol threatened to surface and she swallowed it back, diligent power coming to her legs before she started to follow the wall along the room. If she wanted to make it out of this chaos she'd put herself into, she had to leave. If she passed out in a corn-field, it would be better than anywhere near the bastards that spiked her. 

Fatigue overwhelmed every nerve she had and still, she fought through the haze to make it along the edge. What she saw around her, was something she didn't like. They were following her, not closely but they were definitely migrating with her. Should she go to the bathroom? No, that was an awful idea, they would surely be in after her. 

Tension rose in her chest and it felt like her lungs were even tired of serving her, intake ragged and stuttering. There wasn't enough air in the building and she was watching the very walls close in on her. This was it, it was over and done for and she'd be lucky if she remembered where she even was in the morning. 

A smirk spread across one of the males faces and still, even through the lingering people, he stared at her and it burnt her skin. She felt it, the terrifying stare of her premeditated assault incoming. 

“Looks like ya'fucked up tonight, huh?” 

A voice came out of nowhere and sent Nimi spinning, body turning and the momentum leaving her to slam her back against the wall. Terror was originally on her face until she realized that the male before her wasn't one she'd seen all night. 

“I- wanna go home..” She muttered, tears forming in her eyes before they started to fall down her cheeks. 

A sigh was muted by music but she saw the gesture, watching lips form the next words as they leaned a little closer so she could hear them. “Let's getcha outside, c'mon girlie.” 

Arms reached out and one wrapped around her waist while her arm was pulled across a shoulder to balance her. The trip was a long one and honestly, she was pretty sure the other was the one that did most of the work for them. Her feet were unstable and even after they passed the party and made it out of the warehouse doors, she felt like she was walking through sand. 

“Man, whatever hitcha, ain't no joke is it?” 

At last her saviors' voice was heard and she felt like this was the first time she'd really heard him speak. 

“I don-” Nimi started, suddenly pulling away from the man to lean over and vomit. More tears surfaced and the heaves refused to subside, another retch bringing up alcohol and bile. 

“Ah jeez, you're real fucked up.” He muttered, watching her stabilize herself with the tire of a car while she was crouching. Careful hands came up behind her after a gag and while she took a moment to breathe, he pulled back her hair. 

A quick and sloppy braid and the rich chocolate curls were woven back out of the danger zone. Once that task was done, the hand came to settle on her back. 

“Get it out, you'll feel a fuck ton better if ya do.” He minded palm, rubbing across the tops of her shoulders. 

At last, she regained control and stood, clearing her throat and panting for breath. Her back came to the trunk of the car and Nimi slid down to sit on the bumper. 

“So you do this to yourself or did someone getcha?” The male questioned, moving to the next vehicle to open the door and get a can of soda from the console. 

“There were.. two guys in there. I- I think they did this..” Nimi groaned, head coming to nestle into her palms and fingers covering her eyes. 

“Here.” Nudging her arm with the cooled can, he held the drink out to her. “Drink this 'nd you'll feel better. Ya just gonna have to ride it out.” 

Trembling hands accepted the drink and struggled for a moment to pop the tab. A short success and she eagerly swallowed the untainted beverage. This guy didn't seem to want to ruin her life tonight, so that was better than anyone inside the building. 

“There ya go. You'll probably puke that up here soon but it'll help.” He warned, waving her to stand and come sit in the car. 

Another struggle to get onto her feet and Nimi moved to sit in the car, facing the outside and leaving her feet on the ground. “I... Thank you..” Another flurry of tears started over her and this time, it was because she was realizing the gravity of the situation. 

“Hey hey hey now, don't start cryin' you're fine.” He chided, sleeve covered hand coming to drag across her face. The sentiment was there, but he wasn't quite gentle with the movement.

“They were gonna..” She mumbled, sobs continuing as the man practically scrubbed away her tears. 

“I came to getcha as soon as I saw how bad ya'are. Nothing was gonna happen.” He assured and watched a small relief relax the woman. “I already told'ya you're fine. Soon as you get over this shit you'll feel better.” 

“I'm... Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine..” She repeated, eyes straining to focus as she looked up towards his leaning form. He was staring her down, blue-grey eyes unwavering as they soaked up her every movement. It was odd, sure, but she didn't notice it at the present moment and merely continued to try and focus. 

“That's right. Now finish that drink and I'll take 'ya home. It's about time I get going here too.” He spoke, circling the car now to open the driver's door and get behind the wheel. 

Nimi gave a small nod and tipped back the can, emptying it before letting it roll out on the gravel. She heard the ignition start and pulled herself into the car, closing the passenger door to the best of her abilities. 

The man reached across her and grabbed onto the seat-belt, another tug and it was snapped into place across her, yet his was ignored. 

“I don't... I feel awful..” Nimi whispered, her body suddenly starting to ache and spasm against her control. Limbs tensed here and there and even though it was happening, she couldn't feel it. 

“Like I said, it'll wear off 'ya just gotta give it time.” 

Once again, his voice started to fade and caramel eyes rolled around as her head pounded behind them. Just the sound of the car itself was too loud and another splitting pitch rang in her ears. Blood started to drip down the front of her face and as she tried to wipe it away, it merely smeared across her hands. 

“Ugh, dumb bitch you're gettin blood everywhere!”

The words confused her, but what really got her attention was the splitting pain that formed in her head after a loud thump rang out. The sensation blossomed and Nimi turned, just in time to catch another swing of the mans fist into her face. 

As the woman's body fell limp against the seat belt, the man cursed and sputtered, wiping a stain of color off his hand and onto his jeans. It was going to be a long drive 'home' and even longer with the reminder of what fun was to come. 

\- 

“Hey, have you seen Lucas man? I can't find him.” A male asked, coming up to another.   
“Yeah, he just fuckin' drove off with that bitch we spiked.” The other replied.   
“So what was with that then? He gets us to spike her just so he can take her? None for us? That's fucked. That's so fucked.”   
“No, that's Lucas.”


End file.
